


Song For You

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Time Rush song, Childhood friends?, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lumity, Songfic, amity has a tiny crush on luz when they were kids, btr, but heck she likes the sound of it, luz doesn't know what a wife is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Ever heard of the saying "Young Love?"Base on a song "Song for you" by Big Time RushThis is a story about a human girl and the little witch girl, starting off being playmates in the playground. The human girl told her friend that it was her last day in the Boiling Isles. The little witch girl didn't want her friend to leave but she was given a pink necklace as a gift to never forget each other.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Song For You

_Waking up from another day_

_I'm feeling so insane_

_'Cause ever since I saw your face_

_I got it tattooed on my brain_

Amity Blight felt so alone. Sure she had Boscha and Skara… but it wasn’t the same without her best friend Willow Park. Her parents had left her no choice but to cut ties with her real friend. She wanted to protect her, or else Willow wouldn’t be attending to Hexside. 

She’s sitting at the swing by herself as she watches the others having fun with their friends. She felt jealous of them because of how happy they are. She remembered the happy times she and Willow would have. 

“Amity!” She looks at her side to see Boscha, holding a bunch of water balloons in her hands. She sighed and left the swing to see what her friend wanted. It would be rude of her to ignore her Boscha but she was also curious as to why she was calling her. 

“What is it that you want, Boscha?” Amity asked and Boscha gave her a balloon with a smirk on her face.

“Some dweeb is hogging the slide and I want to show them who's queen in this playground. Wanna join?” She was surprised when her friend turned around and walked away from her.

“Hey! Where you going?!” 

“Away from there. I rather spend my time alone than prank some harmless witch. Prank them for all I care!” Boscha angrily walked towards the slide and grumbled a bunch of things about Amity, Skara was following her from behind. 

Amity smiled a bit when she had angered her friend. She wasn’t lying when she said that she rather play at the swings by herself. Well, it sounded less lonely in her head but it’s better than pranking some innocent kid who wanted to have a good time. 

She sighed in relief when no one had occupied her spot at the swings but gasp when she saw that someone was next to her spot.

_Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_

_'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_

_You gotta know I'd do anything_

_To get you to notice me_

The girl had unusual round ears, wearing a purple sweater, gray pants, and white shoes. The girl had a book in her hands and it seems that she was narrating the story that was written in the book. After listening to the narration, Amity knew what the story is. It was none other than her favorite book “The Good Witch Azura.”

Never in a million years would someone like that book but she was happy with the thought that maybe she can befriend this girl.

Amity nervously sat on her spot at the swings and looks at the ground, hopefully, the girl next to her wouldn’t notice her. She then remembered that one time her mother had told her to dye her hair green to fit in with the family. 

Thinking about that thought alone, made her cry. Her parents were the scariest witches in the Boiling Isles that she didn’t want to disobey them or be an embarrassment.

**A Blight must never show weakness**

Those were the words that she had said to her when she had cried in front of her. Amity gripped on the swing chains tightly as she lets her tears flow out of her eyes. She doesn’t feel safe around the Manor but she didn’t have a choice. She looks so pathetic, crying in public is the worst. But she just couldn’t bottle up her emotions any longer. She misses Willow so much.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Great, the girl had noticed her. Amity turned to her side to see that the girl was looking at her worriedly. She scoffed and looks back at the ground to avoid the girl’s gaze upon her.

“Why do you care?” She asked the girl.

“My _mami_ told me that a cute person shouldn’t cry… and you are the cutest witch I’ve seen, so you shouldn’t be crying!” 

Amity spun her head to look at the girl. The girl smiled at her and the little witch couldn’t help but feel a rush of heat on her face, her heart was beating so fast. Did… DID SHE JUST CALLED HER CUTE?! A GIRL WITH UNUSUAL ROUND EARS CALLED HER CUTE?

_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_

_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_

_I would give you all the stars_

_If you give me the night_

_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

“Yo-You think I’m cute?” Amity nervously asked.

“Cute and pretty!” The girl said with happiness and Amity felt her heart was doing a lot of cartwheels. This girl was going to be the death of her. She jolted in surprise when the girl had touched her hair.

She wanted to slap her hand but then the girl cooed. “Your hair’s beautiful.”

This was the first time anyone had complimented her hair. She was in awe. This girl was something and was so kind as to check if she was alright. She removed herself from the swings and pulls out her hankie to wipe Amity’s tears away. 

The little witch girl stayed still and let the girl gently wiping her tears away. She was so… pretty up-close, she couldn’t help but admire the girl. She loved the color of the girl’s eyes. It was so soft and full of patience, something her parents wouldn’t have when looking at her. 

She wasn’t aware that she was smiling towards the girl, with a hint of blush on her face. The girl stopped and was in awe when the witch girl had smiled. “You look even prettier when you smile. You should smile more often.” She said and Amity bashfully looks away from the girl’s gaze.

“I’m Luz. I’m not a witch like you, I’m human” Luz said and Amity was surprised. 

She heard of humans before and no wonder why Luz had round ears. She was a human being. Amity was hesitating to tell her name to Luz. She was afraid that she wouldn’t want to be friends with a Blight. Her surname means disease! 

_There's a million pretty girls all over_

_But they got nothing on you_

_Been all around the world_

_And no one gets me like the way you do_

As she was about to speak, she suddenly sneezes cutely and realizes what she just did. She didn’t want to see Luz’s reaction, she was waiting for her to make fun of her sneeze. But nothing happened. She looks up to see Luz containing her squeal from the cute sneeze.

“That was the cutest sneeze I’ve ever heard!” Amity blushed and nervously smiled at Luz. 

“Yo-You think so?”

“I know so!” 

Luz got behind Amity and the little witch girl was confuse, until she yelps in surprise when the swing started moving. Luz was gently moving Amity’s swing. It was romantic in a… platonic way? 

“Since you look like you didn’t want to tell me your name, which I’m cool with it. May I call you… Mittens?” Amity liked that word. Mittens. She liked the sound of Luz’s voice when she said that.

“I-It’s okay if you don’t wan-“

“I love it!” Amity giggled and Luz couldn’t help but smile at her friend. She had the cutest giggled as well and decided to keep pushing the swing as gently as possible.

"You're really pretty when you're happy. You should smile more." Luz said which made Amity flushed from the compliment.

"Ok-Okay. I'll smile more... for you." 

Honestly, some parents were watching them and couldn't help but compliment how they look like a couple here. They thought that Luz and Amity were cute together and they look like they meant for each other. It was so sweet of Luz to push Amity's swing so that she would feel happy.

“I wanted to be a powerful witch like my mom but _mami_ told me that it’s too dangerous. Luckily, mom showed me how to do a light spell! I saw a cool symbol through the spell and since then, all I can do is cast a spell in the paper.”

“But magic isn’t dangerous!” Amity debated and Luz chuckled as she gently pushes the swing.

“You see, my mom is the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles while my _mami_ is a human nurse or healer!” Now that makes sense. Her other mom is human and thinks that magic is dangerous. She looks up the sky and sees that it was sunset.

_Baby I thought that you should know_

_None of the rest are even close_

“Oh, it’s getting dark.” Amity pointed out and Luz noticed it as well. They all noticed that they’re the only ones in the playground. “Everybody went home,” Luz added. There was an awkward silence between them and neither one of them wanted to break it. 

“Do you… Do you know Azura?” The human asked and Amity perked up from the familiar name.

“The Good Witch Azura?” 

“Yeah! It’s my all-time favorite fantasy book!” 

“Me too!”

Now, these two had something in common. They both started talking about the book as they waited to get picked up from the playground. They even roleplay their favorite characters! Amity would sometimes watch Luz and admire her. She was the sweetest human she had ever met and she couldn’t help but blush. 

**She was falling in love with Luz.**

_There's a million pretty girls all over_

_But you know this song's for you_

_This song's for you_

* * *

_Now I got your attention babe_

_There's some things I need to say_

The next day, Amity was in the woods with her older siblings. She was watching them practicing Illusion magic. It was better than staying at their parents’ gala, it was boring and also a waste of time. She smiled at the thought of what happened yesterday. She had a fun day with Luz and she couldn’t stop thinking about her when she got home. 

Luz was the kindest, prettiest, and cutest human she had ever met. She felt giddy whenever Luz would call her cute. Her older siblings, Emira and Edric, took notice of their little sister’s behavior. They can tell that Amity wasn’t aware of giggling to herself with a blush on her face.

“She’s been like this since yesterday. Did mother and father do something to make her go nuts or something?” Edric pointed out. 

“Oh, my dear naïve twin. I know what’s going on and I have a plan.” Emira smirk and the two of them walked up to their sister. Amity noticed the twins and tried her best to hide her blush from them but nothing is working. 

She was still thinking about Luz’s adorable face. “Dearest sister of ours!” Emira sits next to Amity and ruffles her hair a bit. Amity growled in annoyance and tried to stop her sister from messing up her hair.

“Who are you thinking about?” Edric finished the sentence and Amity glares at him.

“N-No one!” Amity shouted. Emira giggled and starts poking Amity’s cheek. Her little sister’s cute when she’s angry. She looked like an angry bunny.

“Come on, sis. We’re family, you know you can tell us anything?” Edric asked and Amity looked hesitant to tell her siblings about the event that had happened yesterday. The twins noticed this and hug their sister close to them.

“We won’t tell them about this. You’re secret’s safe with us.” Ed and Em said in sync, which was a little scary but Amity smiled at them. 

Before Amity could even tell them, she heard a familiar giggle from the distance. She stood up from the embrace and beamed in happiness. It was Luz the human! She seems to be holding a small creature and an Owl was flying above her. 

_Like you're the one that I dream about_

_It's on my mind like every day (every day)_

“Lu-Luz!” Amity cringes at herself because of her voice crack. The human noticed Amity and stops in front of her with a cute smile on her face. The owl landed on Luz's head and hooted.

"Hey, Mittens!" Luz greeted and Amity blushed at the sight of her friend. Ed and Em looked at each other for a second before focusing their attention on Amity. The human had given her a nickname? And why is their little sister fidgeting? 

"I found this little guy alone in the woods. I don't know where the mama is but she shouldn't abandon her baby. I'm gonna be his new mama now!" Luz happily said as she shows her friend a baby snake. The baby snake bleeps cutely and Amity was in awe. It was so cute, precious, and tiny! 

"He's so cute!" Amity squealed and carefully petted the animal. The baby snake was so happy that he was getting affection from Amity and Luz. They looked like a family.

“Amity, who’s your friend?” Luz perked up at the unfamiliar sound and looks behind Amity to see the twins walking up to their little sister.

“Oh! Luz, meet my siblings, Emira and Edric.” 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Luz smiled at the twins. 

“Wow, Amity. Didn’t know you made a cute friend.” Emira teasingly said and winks at Luz, which made the human blush. Amity glared at her sister and went to Luz’s side to wrap her arms around her forearm. 

“Aw, Amity’s overprotective of her friend,” Edric added and his little sister began to blush. Luz chuckled and felt that the baby was sliding towards her shoulder. Emira noticed the creature and was paralyzed in fear.

_Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_

_'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_

_You gotta know I'd do anything_

_To get you to notice me_

_So tell me_

“Cool pet, Luz! What is that? Ed asked and Luz rubs the baby’s snakes head with her free hand.

“It’s a baby snake. I’m still thinking what name would fit him and Owlbert is helping me with it.” The owl hooted and flew out of Luz’s hair to look at the snake.

“Clever name.” Amity pointed out and Owlbert hooted before he flew out of Luz’s hair and landed on Amity’s shoulder to rub his head against her cheek. It means that he trusted her and Amity giggled. 

The baby snake noticed Emira and bleep at her. Emira backs away a bit before she hid behind her twin brother while glaring at the snake. 

“What are you doing here in the woods?” The human asked.

“Practicing illusion magic for future pranks!” Edric answered and Luz beamed in excitement at the girl magic.

“Illusion magic? Do you study at a magic school? A real magic school?” Ed nods his head and smiled at the human. “Yeah! My twin and I are top students in the Illusion track, right sis?” He looks behind him and was confused as to why Emira was cowering behind him.

“Em?”

“That snake is plotting something evil! I can see through his demon eyes!” Emira pointed at the baby snake and it bleeps cutely.

“That’s just a baby snake,” Amity said and Luz raised her hand so that the baby snake would feel safe from her hands.

“I have a name for him.” Luz smiled and holds out the baby snake towards Amity. “Noodle!” The human joyfully said and Noodle bleeps cutely.

“It’s perfect!” Amity smiled and both of them looked at each other. “As cute as it is, we’ll be practicing our magic. You two can play.” Edric said as he walks away from them so he could practice, Emira trailing behind him.

Noodle would slide towards Amity’s arm and rest on her shoulder. Luz held Owlbert in her arms and looks at Amity with a smile on her face.“You look so motherly, Mittens.” Amity blushed and shyly puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Re-Really?” Luz nods her head and thought of an idea. 

“You wanna play pretend? We can pretend to be husband and wife!” Owlbert was interested and hooted towards Luz.

“Already?” Owlbert hooted again and Luz sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, Mittens. My moms want me home before sundown. Too bad we couldn’t play pretend today.” Amity frowned a bit because she didn’t get to have fun with Luz today, but she understood that she had a family.

“It’s okay. Maybe next time?” Luz sighed and remembered something.

“Before I go home, can I show you something cool?"

“Sure!”

Luz gently grabs Amity’s hand and led the way. Owlbert flew on top of them to make sure that the two girls are safe. Amity eventually picked up the pace and giggled as they were running together side by side, hand in hand. Noodle was wrapped around Amity’s neck for safety and enjoyed the cool breeze. 

Luz would trip down a couple of times along the way and Amity had to put a lot of band-aid on her friend but it was cute that she cares about a fragile human being like Luz.

Eventually, they arrived at the cliff of the forest and saw a small pink tree. Amity looks at the tree in awe while Luz pulls out a water bottle to water the tree. “My mom planted this a week ago. I can’t wait for it to grow. She told me that it was a gift for me.” Luz said and sits down to admire the pretty cherry blossom tree. 

“It’s so pretty.” The witch cooed and Luz blushed a bit of how pretty Amity looked right now.

“You’re prettier.” Luz blurted out and Amity looks at her with a hint of blush on her face. 

_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_

_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_

_I would give you all the stars_

_If you give me the night_

_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

They bashfully looked away from each other before looking back at the tree. “Since it’s my tree… I want you to own it alongside me.” Amity looked at Luz with surprise expression.

“You sure?”

“Yeah! When we grow up, we can always hang out here. It’s like our secret spot in the woods. Just the two of us here!” Luz giggled and Amity smiled at her. 

She liked the idea of the two of them being alone here, escaping reality to be with each other. It's like a plot for a romance story. She felt her hand was being touched and looks to see Luz’s hand was the source of the warm feeling. They slowly raised it in mid-air and they intertwine their fingers together as they looked at each other’s eyes with full admiration. 

“I’m glad faith had brought us together, Mittens. You’re the first friend I ever had.” Luz softly said and Amity was surprised to what her friend had said.

“I-I’m your first friend?”

“Back home, nobody understood me. I was the weird kid and they would judge me about it. They didn’t like the idea of being friends with a weirdo like me. But I didn’t care, I will rather be alone than be friends with people who judge everything.” 

Amity liked that about Luz. She was so brave and wishes that she was like her. If only she could escape from her parents’ grasp of becoming a perfect Blight. “You sounded brave. I’m weak and I would cry sometimes.” Amity said in a sad tone. “My parents keep telling me that I shouldn’t show any weakness in front of people.”

“Mittens, crying doesn’t make you weak. It means that you were brave enough to express true feelings. Even heroes cry. One time, I saw my mom crying in front of _mami_. She didn’t laugh or make fun of her, she was calming her down. I don’t know what happened but I realize that even the bravest people can cry.”

Luz softly smiled and Amity blushed a bit from looking at her friend’s pretty face. “I didn’t lie when I said that you are the cutest witch I’ve seen here. I didn’t like seeing a pretty girl like you crying and I like seeing you happy.” Luz said with full honesty and Amity couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s kindness.

“Thank you, Luz. I’m also glad that faith had brought us together.” 

“Who knows, maybe we’ll even become lovers.” Luz laughed and Amity blushed at the thought of Luz being her lover. Holding hands in public, wearing cute matching clothes, KISSING!

“That’s gay-GREAT! THAT’S GREAT!” Amity nervously chuckled and looks away from Luz’s gaze, hopefully, she didn’t see her blushing. 

“There you are!” 

The girls stood up from the ground and turn around to look for the source of the voice. Luz’s eyes beamed in happiness as the woman walked up towards their direction. “Mom!” Luz shouted and hugs her leg tightly, she was so happy to see her mom.

“Hey, kiddo. I was looking everywhere for you. I told Owlbert to bring you back home before sundown!” Owlbert landed on his master’s shoulder and cooed.

“Luz wanted to show the tree to her friend?” Owlbert cooed again and the woman looked at Amity. It seems like the little witch knew who she was.

“Yo-You’re Eda the owl day!” 

“Glad to know I’m famous around here,” Eda said with a smile on her face as she picks up her daughter. “Eda, you’re a wanted criminal, of course, everyone knows you!” Luz pouted and Eda kisses her cheek, which made her child giggle. 

“Thank you for staying with Luz. Do you have a name?” The owl lady asked.

“She didn’t tell me her name but I call her Mittens.” 

“That’s a nice nickname. Where your parents, Mittens?” Eda asked.

“Oh! I’m with my older brother and sister. They’re training somewhere in the woods.” 

“Wait, so Luz just dragged you here?” Amity nods her head and Luz nervously smiled at her mom. Eda sighed and pulls out her staff. Owlbert went on top of the staff and turned into wood. 

“Let’s find your siblings.” 

_Got my head in the clouds_

_And I'm walking on it_

_Want you all to myself_

_And I don't want to share_

_Where you wanna go?_

_'Cause I'm taking you there_

_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

It took twenty minutes for them to find the Blight twins. Ed and Em were crying as they held their baby sister close to them. Amity was struggling to get out of her siblings’ grasp but was happy that they were worried about her. 

“Let me go!” Amity shouted.

“We-We’re not letting you go!” Edric cried.

“We love you so much, baby sister!” Emira kissed her sister’s head and began to cry more. 

“STOP IT! YOUR EMBARASSING ME!” 

Eda smiled at the Blight siblings and remembered her youth days with her sister, Lilith Clawthorne. Those were the good old days. Don’t worry, they’re still in good terms. Although recently she discovered that Lilith has a crush on her wife. She would talk to her someday about it. She noticed how her daughter looks at Amity. She saw a hint of blush around her kid’s cheeks and smirked. Luz was developing an interest in the younger Blight sibling. 

“Come on, Luz. Let’s go home.” 

**Home…**

* * *

_There's a million pretty girls all over_

_But they got nothing on you_

“Yo-You’re leaving?”

“I’m sorry, Mittens.”

Luz and Amity were all alone in the playground. The two of them were at the swings, the same place where they had first interacted with each other. Hand in Hand, both of them were crying, not ready to let each other go. 

“I-I don’t wanna be alone again. I need you, Luz. You’re the only one who understands me!” Amity choked up and tightens her grip a little. 

“M-Me too, but I also have a home on the other si-side. My _mami_ decided that it’s best for me to grow up there!” 

Silence had come in around them. They could only listen to the critters and each other’s cry of sorrow. Amity started to imagine the things that could happen in the future when Luz leaves. Back to being the perfect Blight that her parents wanted, hanging out with Boscha, bullying Willow. No! She didn’t want to go back to being that again! Luz, on the other hand, was thinking the same thing. Amity was her only friend and it pains to leave the only person that understands her. She was back to being a loner. She looks at Amity and remembered that she had something for her. 

“Mitte-“ 

“Amity.” 

“What?” Luz asked.

“My name’s Amity.” Amity softly said and looks at Luz with a sad smile on her face. Luz was happy to finally know Amity's name but she still decided to call her Mittens. She smiled and tightens her grip a little on her friend's hand.

“Th-That’s a pretty name for a pretty gir-girl.” The human complemented and both of them started to blush. 

_Been all around the world_

_And no one gets me like the way you do_

Luz got off the swing and Amity does the same. They were facing each other and the human began to find the item that she wanted to give to her friend before she leaves. Took her ten seconds to finally pull out a pretty pink necklace. Amity stares at it in awe before looking back at her friend. Luz softly smiled and gently place the neck on her friend’s hands. 

“Eda gave me this when I was three and I want you to have it. That way, I can remember you.”

“I-I don’t have anything to give y-you in return.” Amity sadly said and both of them pressed each other’s forehead for comfort. “It’s okay, Amity. You’re already the greatest gift I’ve ever received.” 

Amity thought of an idea but she was so nervous about what would Luz think of it. Her friend noticed this and softly smiled at her. “You can tell me anything, Amy.” The little witch began to blush and removes herself from her friend. She nervously taps her fingers together before looking up at Luz.

“I-I was thinking ab-about something an-and I understand if you don’t wanna do it!” 

“What is it?” Luz asked. Amity breathed in and out before opening her eyes to look at her friend.

_Baby I thought that you should know_

_None of the rest are even close_

_There's a million pretty girls all over_

_But you know this song's for you_

_This song's for you_

“When you come back here… ca-can we b-be… be… um…” The human waited patiently for Amity to finish her sentence and it looks like her friend was having a bit of a hard time saying it.

“Something like… like our parents!”

“You mean, married?” Luz asked.

Amity bashfully nods her head with a blush on her face. “Ye... Yeah… Could we?” 

“Of course! I like you a lot, Amity! I promise when I return here someday, we’ll get married and have the best wedding!” The human happily said and hugs Amity. 

Amity began to laugh and cried in happiness before tightly hugging her friend. She was so happy and couldn’t wait until they meet again. They broke off the hug to look at each other before pressing their foreheads together again, enjoying this last moment with each other. As they broke off the hug, Noodle popped out of Luz's hair and bleeps at Amity, which made her giggle.

"Noodle wanted to see you again." Luz carefully grabs Noodle and kisses his head. 

"You should keep him. He really loves you." Amity nods her head and carefully took Noodle in her hands. 

"I'll take care of him until you come back... honey." 

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
